Pontos
by big bih buh
Summary: .30 cookies. Certamente, Jacob era mais velho que ela. Jacobella. Set inverno, tema 16 década.


**Título: **Pontos

**Fandom: Twilight **

**Personagem/Casal: **Bella/Jacob

**Set:** Inverno.

**Tema: **#16 Década

**Gênero:** Romance/Fluffly

**Classificação: **G

**S****umário: **Certamente, Jacob era mais velho que ela.

**Avisos:** Spoilers do segundo livro da série, New Moon – ou Lua Nova, em Português.

* * *

><p>Jacob estava andando devagar naquela tarde. Não que Bella gostasse da velocidade, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que isso deveria significar algo. Estava quase parando.<p>

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela, virando o rosto para encarar a face pensativa do rapaz ao seu lado, que dirigia seu carro para levá-la em casa.

"Hm, sabe, Bella, a gente nunca decidiu quem era o mais velho" – falou ele, puxando um sorriso do meio daquela expressão pensativa e encarando a namorada pelo canto dos olhos.

"Pensei que você já tinha se proclamado o idoso aqui" – brincou ela, olhando para a estrada deserta que os levaria de volta à cidade. Ele soltou um muxoxo alto, evidentemente incomodado com a resposta zombeteira dela.

"Okay, não decidimos ainda, então" – disse Jake, ignorando o que ela disse. – "Mas com uma essa ironia, Srta. Bella, você certamente já perdeu uns cinco anos"

"Cinco anos? Se é assim, você é um pedófilo, Jake. Considerando a idade que já deve ter" – respondeu Bella, sorrindo.

"Eu sei que você é meio complexada com o fato de que é a mais velha aqui" – rebateu ele, segurando a gargalhada, para não deixá-la louca da vida. Jacob a conhecia muito bem e não ficaria esperando um ataque dela, mas ficou feliz com a careta horrorizada de deboche que Bella fez.

"E quantos anos você perde com essa tamanha falta de respeito com a idosa aqui?" – perguntou ela.

"Haha, acho que você é a velha tarada louca por criançinhas inocentes agora" – disse Jacob, gargalhando.

"Ora, vamos, não brinque" – pediu Bella, rindo. – "Hahaha. Agora, você vai ter que nascer de novo, Jacob!" – ameaçou.

"Certo, certo" – gargalhou ele, gostosamente. – "Agora, vamos começar a contagem"

"Bom, você ainda não nasceu, então, não faz nada. Ganho uns 10 pontos por isso" – falou Bella, colocando o pé direito sobre o banco, e olhando para o namorado, desconcentrada. – "Você ainda não nasceu, então o fato de que eu lavo, passo e cozinho me deixa na vantagem"

"É, mas o fato de que quando eu nascesse, eu ia te deixar feliz me dá uns bons pontos" – disse Jacob, estreitando um sorriso maroto.

"É. Uns dois anos" – respondeu ela, rindo.

"Outch, fale sério, Bella" – disse Jacob, fazendo um beiçinho irritado, mas desfazendo-o logo.

"Ta, uns seis" – disse ela.

"E, com as minhas grandes conquistas nesse mundo grande e assustar, você ficaria surpresa" – continuou ele, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

"Você só tem seis anos, Jacob!" – reclamou Bella, em tom de brincadeira.

"Com seis anos eu já fazia muita coisa!" – disse Jacob, olhando para ela.

"Ah, é? O que?"

"Eu jogava bola, pescava e era o melhor em pique-esconde" – falou ele. – "Duvido que você fosse boa em pique-esconde"

"Hnf, só um lobisomem precisa ser bom em pique-esconde" – Bella falou, incomodada. Realmente, nunca fora boa em pique-esconde; era sempre a primeira a ser descoberta, e nunca conseguia correr muito, porque sempre se atrapalhava. Quando o jogo começava com ela como pega, sempre terminava com ela como pega.

"Ta, ta" – falou Jake, como se isso fosse aceitável. – "Então isso me dá uns... 6 anos?"

"12 anos" – falou ela, fazendo as contas, mas como se jogasse na cara dele que ainda era mais velha.

"Ta, então, senhorita esperta" – disse ele, sorrindo. – "Com 12 anos, eu me enfiei debaixo do meu primeiro carro e ajudei o meu pai a consertar aquela caminhonete, sabe, que você usa?"

"Ó, é mesmo, mas quando você tinha 12 anos, ela era menos velha, não?" – ironizou Bella, soltando uma risada.

"Você reconhece" – falou Jacob, sorrindo. – "Isso me dá uns quatro anos. Tenho 16 agora."

"Ainda sou mais velha" – lembrou ela.

"Não por muito tempo" – disse ele, parando o carro no acostamento, para largar as mãos do volante e se aproximar mais dela. – "Sabe, com 16, eu aprendi a fazer uma coisa interessante..." – ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou de forma apaixonada.

Pega de surpresa, Bella segurou o braço dele e correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo toda a emoção que Jake queria passar. Mas, tão de surpresa como começou o beijo, ele parou e trocou um olhar carinhoso com ela.

"Acho que, com isso, eu ganhei mais uns 10 anos" – disse Jacob, sorridente, pronto para dar a partida no carro novamente.

"Golpe sujo" – falou Bella, ainda segurando o braço dele, com um sorriso. – "Que tal mais 10 anos?"

"Hmm, parece que você também achou interessante" – falou ele, gargalhando, mas sendo calado pelos lábios dela.

* * *

><p>Na: algumas vezes, eu não entendo como a Bella ficou com o Edward, mas, enfim... só comentando. Espero que façam o mesmo ^^

big.


End file.
